


Anytime You Get Up, Someone Wants to See You Fall

by alxxdnvrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based off of Arkham Knight, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, I promise there will be more of them, Pre 2.12, Project Cadmus, Sanvers kicks off in ch. 2, Suspense, post 2.11, this shit got so fucking depressing idk if i can continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: When Maxwell Lord returns to National City as the head of Cadmus, the super-friends must figure out how to stop him before all the humans and aliens in National City are killed.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This plot is pretty much the entire arkham knight game (10/10). This is just the beginning, but eventually there will be a major character death just fyi. This will probably mainly focus on Kara and her relationship with Alex and the rest of the super friends.

Cadmus was done. Lillian was arrested. It's over. That's at least what everyone thought, but Cadmus is like a hydra, you cut off the head and two more grow in it's place. Or in this case just  one, and one who was all too familiar with Supergirl. Maxwell Lord was back in National City, and this time he was gonna succeed where Lillian failed. He was going to wipe out the alien population of National City, and begin a new. Starting with the city's very own Supergirl, and he'll watch the Girl of Steel fall by any means necessary because if she falls the city falls too.

\---

Without the looming threat of Cadmus, the team had been able to better adjust to everything going on in their lives. Kara had gotten more articles at work, and even had a developing friendship with Lena Luthor. Alex was happy with Maggie, and both of them were excelling at their jobs. Maggie had recently been promoted to Captain of the NCPD, and that may or may not have been related to her friendship with National City’s newest hero, Guardian.

James had mastered the skill of being a successful CEO during the day, then at night he was Guardian. He had help from Winn, the man in the van, and surprisingly from Maggie too. Winn got him all the information he could from the DEO, and Maggie made him an unofficial member of the NCPD. She said back in Gotham, the only reason the city didn't burn down was because the police department had partnered with the vigilante.

Hell, even Mon-el helped James out. After Kara said no to him, Mon completely reevaluated himself. He apologized to Kara, got a job at the alien bar, put more focus into his training, and even had a nice relationship with Eve. He would help James out on missions where a little more man power was necessary and Kara was busy. They had a nice thing going.

\---

Max had spent months thinking of the perfect plan to get rid of the alien population, and he finally figured it out. If Cadmus couldn't succeed in killing the aliens themselves, maybe they were targeting the wrong people. If they could get the humans to turn against the aliens, then they're job would be done. Cadmus had been making anti-alien propaganda up until Lillian was arrested, and it was time for Max to give the humans one last push. It was time for the people of National City to realize their worst fears.

\---

It was night when the call came in to the DEO and NCPD. At a local alien/human diner, the human patrons had “gone mad” and attacked and killed the aliens there. Upon reviewing the security camera footage, it seemed to be a gas that was released into the diner. This was different from Medusa as it only affected humans. What shocked those who viewed the video was that once the infected humans had killed the aliens, they turned and attacked each other.

The DEO and NCPD weren't the only people to get ahold of the security tapes. It was all over every news station in the city. As everyone watched the footage of the attack in the diner, all the tvs and computers cut. On every screen in National City it was him.

The Supergirl team watched at the DEO and at the same time both Alex and Kara spoke under their breath.

“Lord.”

He began to speak on screen, “You all may have noticed the little incident that took place tonight. That's only a small demonstration of what the rest of the night entails. It's time for a new National City, one that doesn't have aliens or any that fraternize with them. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, Project Cadmus is back and under new management.” The screens went black, and the city descended into chaos.


	2. Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Maggie is going to get a bigger part as this goes on. Her and Alex's relationship is going to be very very important.

People left the city in bus loads, or at least the humans did. The aliens of National City had nowhere else to go. The NCPD had been assisting those trying to leave the city, and Maggie tried to help as best she could. Guardian helped the police and Mon-el stood off to the sidelines in case anything went wrong, while Kara and Alex remained at DEO to try to figure out anything they could about Max. 

“I thought he disappeared,” Kara said, clearly upset.

“I think we all did, but he’s back. Winn, can you find where the video was broadcasted from?” Alex asked.

“Sure, should be a piece of cake,” he clicked and tapped away at his keyboard. “Found him. He’s at an old warehouse in the industrial district. I’m sending you both the location now. Why do the bad guys always go to abandon warehouses? Why couldn’t he be at a four seasons or something?”

Ignoring a dejected Winn, Alex turned to Kara. “It’s not that the gas will harm aliens directly, it’s that it will control the humans. It must be some type of fear gas or something that makes people become so scared of aliens they attack them even if they’ve had no previous problems with them. Kara, you’re going to need to be careful tonight.”

“I can handle a few angry people,” Kara crossed her arms.

“I know you can, but it’s the people I’m worried about. It’s also very likely that Max is gonna come after you, and I’m gonna try my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“We can do this. Stronger together, right?” Alex nodded at Kara.

From his desk, Winn chimed in. “Sorry to interrupt that touching family moment, but you both might wanna take a look at this.” He motioned for Kara and Alex to come closer. On his screen was the patient records for a place called Arkham Asylum.

“So using my great computer skills, I mean I literally just googled it, I found that if this is ‘fear gas’ this isn’t the first time it’s been used. Over the years that have been many attacks using this chemical in Gotham, who would’ve guessed, by this guy” —he turned to face his computer— “Dr. Jonathan Crane A.K.A Scarecrow. He was admitted to Arkham after being caught by Batman for trying to contaminate the city’s water supply with his fear toxin. This toxin makes people see their worst fears and most can’t handle it. Guess the people in the diner were scared of the aliens after all.” 

“If I could get a sample of the toxin, I could try to create a cure,” Alex chimed in.

Kara spoke up, “I’ll go to the Diner. Maybe there’s something still in the air that I could try to collect. I'll go just in case there is actually something, then it won't affect me. Alex, go after Max. And Winn, James is gonna need all the help he can get trying to control the streets. J’onn can handle the DEO.” 

“If I don’t call either of you in the next hour, come to the warehouse,” Alex said as she got her tact gear and team ready to go. Winn and Kara both nodded, and the three of them split up.

\--- 

On her way to find Max, Alex called Maggie. She picked up on the second ring. “Hey Mags,” Alex spoke into the phone. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Alex. I’m fine. We’ve got most of the humans cleared out of the city, or at least the ones that wanted to leave. The only people left in the city are the criminals that don’t care if they die or not, and the aliens who had nowhere else to go. The aliens are all in hiding trying to avoid the criminals who are all out doing whatever the hell they want. Guardian is out trying to keep everything under control, but it’s a lot for one man. It’s even a lot for the NCPD. How about you?” Maggie had no hope in her voice as she spoke to Alex.

“Winn found the source of the broadcast, and determined it’s most likely some version of Scarecrow’s fear toxin that Lord’s using. I have a team and I’m heading there now. It’s time to stop him once and for all.”

“That stuff’s dangerous, Alex. I’ve seen what it does to people. Please be careful.”

“I will. I promise.”

\--- 

With practically no people left in the city, people did whatever they want. Cars were being burned and stores were being looted. It was too much and too dangerous for the NCPD as most criminals took this time as a chance to get back at the police. This left Guardian and crew to handle it. After taking down a particularly tough brute, James found Winn and Mon-el in the van.

“Thanks guys for helping out.” James was genuinely thankful for his friends and the support they gave him. 

Mon spoke up, “It’s the least I could do. I was kind of not nice to you when we first met. I did push you out of Kara’s life and took up all of her time and—.” 

“He'll go on forever if you don't stop him, but you’re our friend. We’re happy to help.” Winn said. Mon just nodded in agreement.

“Maggie called me a little bit ago, and told me about Alex,” James sat down, “I’m gonna  head over there to make sure she’s okay. There doesn’t seem to be many guys with guns tonight, so can you too keep the city under control while I go to check on her?” He made his way out of the truck.

"I’m sure we can. Also, don’t worry about the gun thing. Mon’s new suit is completely bulletproof. See the crest in the center? That part’s the strongest. Same with Kara too. The symbol is like a giant bullseye, so it makes sense for them to be the most reinforced. In the Guardian suit, the pecs are the most reinforced, like right above the heart.” Winn spoke like he was patting himself on the back.

“Nice job, Winn.” Mon-el said smiling. 

“Remember, we all have earpieces. If you need me, call me. Can you check if Alex is at the warehouse?” James asked Winn.

“Yep. It seems like she just got there.” Winn looked at screen in the truck that had the gps coordinates for everyone in the superteam. 

“Alright. Be careful.” James got on his bike.

“You got it.” Mon-el and Winn both gave James a thumbs up.

\---

Alex had her team mobilized outside the building. This was it. She directed her team inside. The warehouse was clear, except for a room in the back. She went in without backup. She wanted to face Lord on her own. Alex broke down the door, and was surprised to see him just seated in a chair. She lowered her weapon.

“Long time no see, Agent Danvers.” Max spoke with a smug look on his face.

“Why are you doing this?” Alex asked.

“Getting right to the point I see. I’m not one to spoil my entire plan, but let me restate it if that lovely video didn’t get the point across. I want all the aliens and those who are with them in National City dead, and to make it even more clear: this is the night Supergirl dies.” Max had stood up and made his way across the room.   
  
“She’ll stop you. You know that, right?”

“Oh, but you see, I’m not going to be the one to kill her.” Max could tell that stumped Alex as she had no retort to his statement. Just then, gunshots rang out through the warehouse. Alex ran to open the door, and Max stopped her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. That entire room in filled with the same gas that killed those people in the diner.” Alex went over to the window in the room and looked out. There on the ground was her entire team, bleeding out from gunshot wounds.

“What did you do?” Alex pushed Max against the wall and pulled a knife to his throat.

“Don’t worry. It would’ve happened eventually. All the gas did was bring out their fears, and I guess they just acted on it. The gas in the diner didn’t make the humans killing machines, it just made them realize that if the aliens were dead then they wouldn’t kill the humans. Then I guess they killed each other, cause in this day and age, who isn’t afraid of each other? I borrowed it from my good friend Scarecrow back in Gotham.” Alex pushed the knife closer to his skin.

“You’re a monster.” She said.

“Oh, I know that.” He said with venom in every word. Max dug into his pocket and retrieved a small device with a button. He pushed the button and Alex heard something move behind her. Before she could move her head a tranq dart was fired at her. She dropped her knife and before she fell to the ground, the last thing she thought of was Maggie.

“Now it's time for stage two, and you're gonna help.” He lifted the unconscious Alex up, and noticed that when she fell her earpiece came out. “Aw. How cute.” Max said before crushing it beneath his foot. He carried her outside of the building and brought her to his car.

\---

James burst through the doors of the warehouse, but was stopped short when he saw the bodies on the ground. He ran to the back room. On the ground he saw Alex's knife and what looked like some crushed technology. 

“Winn. I'm at the warehouse. Alex is gone,” James spoke into his helmet.

“What do you mean Alex is gone?” Winn replied over the comms. 

“Her entire team of DEO agents is dead, her knife is on the ground, and what looks to be her earpiece is crushed into a million pieces.” James could hear Winn frantically typing at his computer.

“She's offline. I have no idea where she is. We have to tell Kara and Maggie. They'll be crushed.” Winn's voice cracked. Alex was like a big sister to him and her being kidnapped was devastating. 

“I know. Let's tell Kara first.” James didn't have to wait that long because as soon as he said it Kara came crashing down through the roof.

“What are you doing here?” James asked.

“It's been an hour and she's not back. I was worried. What are you doing here?” Kara asked James, slightly confused.

“Maggie told me to come check on her. I got here too late.”

“Please tell me you're not implying what I think you're implying.” Kara ran out the door of the back room and saw the dead agents. She turned around to face James. “Where is my sister?” Kara had tears in her eyes.

“Kara, I'm sorry. I don't know.” 

“I don't know isn't good enough. Meet me back at the DEO,” Kara said before she took off.

James just let out a sigh. “Did you hear all that?” He spoke into his helmet. 

“Every last bit,” Winn responded.

“I heard it too!” Mon-el added. James heard Winn whisper something to Mon, “Sorry,” he added. 

“You heard Kara. Meet me back at the DEO,” James walked out of the warehouse and got on his motorcycle.

\---

Winn and Mon-el had beat James to the DEO, which makes sense because James had to stop a burglary on the way over. He walked to the command center and removed his helmet. He noticed a crying Kara being held by a just-as-sad J’onn.  Winn got up out of his chair and walked to James.

“Kara hasn't stopped crying since she got here. No one's holding it together. Someone's gonna have to tell Maggie.” Winn's eyes were red he had just been crying too. 

Kara broke away from J'onn, and walked to James and Winn. “I'll tell her. I should've been there for Alex.”

“No you don't have to. I was in the building. I'll tell Maggie,” James said. No one noticed Winn and Mon’s bug eyes until it too late. Maggie was already at the DEO.

“Tell Maggie what? Mon-el called me and told me I should come down here. What's going on? Where's Alex?” Maggie asked. She missed the looks everyone shot Mon, but noticed her girlfriend wasn't there.

James turned to her. “I don't know how to tell you this, Maggie. Alex was, uhm.”

“Alex was kidnapped,” Kara had no emotion in her voice it was like a robot was speaking.

“No. No,” she covered her mouth. 

“Look, Maggie. We're all upset.” James began to add, but Maggie stopped him. 

“I told you to go with her. I told you. Now she's missing.” She seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. 

“Maggie. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry isn't gonna get Alex back.” Maggie stepped closer to James. Kara stepped between them.

“Fighting each other isn't gonna do anything,” Kara tried her hardest to remain calm. Maggie just got more upset.

“You're the superhero. Why couldn't you save your sister?” Maggie's words struck a nerve with Kara who had clearly been thinking the same thing. “You know what? Fuck you guys. I'm going to save Alex and I'm not gonna need powers or a fancy suit to do it, since you two obviously couldn't,” Maggie spoke with rage and marched out of the DEO. 

Out of nowhere, Mon-el added, “She's gonna get herself killed.” Winn just closed his eyes while James and Kara both looked at him with sadness in theirs. 

“Mon-el,” J'onn finally spoke, “Go with Maggie. Watch her. Make sure she's okay.”

“Yes, J'onn.” Mon got off his chair and ran out of the DEO. 

J'onn moved to where James, Kara, and Winn were and took a deep breath before speaking. “Agent Schott. Mr. Olsen. You two need to patrol the streets. There's still chaos out there and with Supergirl and Mon-el not fighting, we need you two to keep it calm.” James and Winn both nodded and James put on his helmet as they both walked out.

“J'onn, are you okay?” Kara sounded very concerned.

“I'm trying. I'm trying,” his breathing was shaky, “please find Alex.”

“I will.” She gave him another hug and flew out the balcony. 

J'onn turned to the remaining agents in the room and cleared his throat. “Supergirl brought back samples of the air from the diner. You all are going to need to analyze it. Find a way to combat the effects of this ‘fear gas’ and do it now. Is that clear?” At least four agents yes sir’d in response.

\---

Kara had flew to the tallest building in National City. She tried to listen for Alex's heartbeat. There was nothing, until a high pitch noise had Kara covering her ears. She recognized Lord's voice immediately.

“Only Kryptonians can hear at this frequency. So, Supergirl, come to Lord Technologies if you want to see your sister again. Oh, and don't tell anyone. Otherwise, she won't be the only one that dies.” 

Kara flew as fast as she could and crashed through the roof into a classic superhero landing. She used her x-ray vision to find where Alex was located in the building. After searching, she saw there was someone in the basement of the building. It must be Alex. 

She made her way downstairs until she came to a door. Kara opened with caution as she entered the room. The room glowed green and Kara felt her powers weaken. He lined the room with Kryptonite. She walked with great difficulty across the room. There was a glass wall towards the back and without her powers she couldn't break it down. Behind the glass there was a TV on the wall, a table with a gun on it, and right next to the table was a chair.

  
“Alex,” Kara breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always find me at agentdnvrs.tumblr.com and that character death is definitely going to happen next chapter. Also about mon and Maggie i picture mon just following her like a lost puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at agentdnvrs.tumblr.com this is probably too dramatic sorry


End file.
